


All Things Being Equal

by girlintheglen



Series: Quickies ... Under 1000 Words [10]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen





	All Things Being Equal

 

 

It was slightly unsettling to Napoleon Solo as he watched his friend devour a large plate of food and then reach for a second helping.The fact that the Russian could eat copious amounts of whatever he desired and still remain reed thin was not only aggravating but left him with a sense of how unfair life could be.

Illya Kuryakin was content with the table so fully laden with food and wine.The hosts of this quaint little inn had taken to the young blond with the vivid blue eyes.Somewhere in their memories was the boy who had been lost to the war, his life cut short in defense of their homeland.

Illya took note of his partner's plate, carefully arranged and obviously sparse in comparison to his own.He knew that Napoleon lacked the metabolism he himself fed continuously in an effort to keep his weight at the minimum requirement for an UNCLE agent.It wasn't just his appetite, it was a necessity.

Their hostess was aware of the differences, and saw a compassionate man behind the warm brown eyes of Napoleon Solo.He lacked the spark of mischief that permeated the blond's demeanor, in spite of his efforts to appear solemn and world weary.Mr. Solo masked his own sense of duty and, what was it?Ah, responsibility.He carried a heavier load than young Kuryakin it seemed, in spite of the hardships of one who had endured the war, as her own family had.

"Can I get you anything else Monsieur Solo?" Her French reminded him once more of Illya's disparaging remarks about his accent.It did not inhibit his reply, however.

"Thank you, but I am quite satisfied. The meal was delicious."The smile radiated warmth, so she let it flood over her.

Illya observed the moment, shaking his head at the effect Napoleon had over women, even Madame Honore´.

"Are you certain you won't have that last dumpling?"Napoleon held out his hand in a gesture that said 'it is yours'.

"Merci."Illya slid the beautifully plump mouthful onto his plate, much to the delight of the cook.

It was twilight as the Uncle agents bade farewell to the couple whose hospitality had served them so graciously.The mission lay ahead still, but at least they would go forth with their bellies full and their spirits high. 

Often it was the kindness of strangers that made them willing to risk it all in order to save the world.


End file.
